


The King's Submission

by YeetTheAngels



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Protagonist, Femdom, Mind Break, Overstimulation, Pegging, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetTheAngels/pseuds/YeetTheAngels
Summary: Gudako pegs Archer Gilgamesh, because we all know he's the Biggest Bottom Bitch of Chaldea (TM)
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	The King's Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Now available online so give me yalls kudos @gilfuckers
> 
> Join the gilgamesh appreciation station on discord if you  
> 1\. Love Gil  
> 2\. Want to break his kneecaps  
> 3\. Want to steal his credit card

Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, Golden King, had a certain secret that he guarded furiously. As a king, he could not lower himself for anyone. Yet what he truly craved was to be completely dominated by someone. To be pinned down by a strong body, unable to move or resist as his hole was fucked into intensely. Being unable to do anything as he was violated over and over again, his hole full of cum, body littered with bites and bruises.

Summoned to Chaldea by that waif of a master and her tiny shield servant, he was prepared to be dissapointed. Such a useless mongrel. Only one had ever earned the right to stand by his side as his equal. Some have come close, yet none have ever succeeded. Yet he was not prepared for such a thing.

“No... stop...pleas- ahh!” Gilgamesh, the most powerful servant of Chaldea was currently tied up on the Chaldea master's bed, rutting against the sheets desperately like a bitch in heat. His cock was dripping helplessly, yet he was unable to reach release as it had been restrained just as he was. His hole had been prepped and filled with a thick, vibrating plug that pressed against his insides in all the right places, yet only teasingly brushed against his prostate.

“Honestly, if you weren't that arrogant and crossed the line not once or twice, but several times, I wouldn't have to resort to this.” the voice of Gudako pulled him out of the lustful haze his mind was in. She had slowly become less of a mongrel and more of a... he didn't know. What was she to him? He wanted to submit, to let his body be ravaged by her, yet his pride as a king wouldn't allow him to. “Are you willing to submit now, Gilgamesh?”

“I will never-” But he was unable to finish that sentence as she turned up the dial on the remote, increasing the plug's vibrations to its maximum. His vision and mind involuntarily blanked out as he nearly screamed from the intensity. But she continued to cruely deny him the pleasure of orgasming as she turned the vibrations back down.

“So you insist on being stubborn. Very well, I'll just have to leave you here. Maybe in a few hours time you'll change your mind.” She mused quietly before standing up from the chair next to her bed, preparing to leave. Of course, she wasn't really about to leave, but Gilgamesh couldn't have known that.

“W-wait, no-” Gilgamesh moaned out pitifully as he turned to look at her, which was a hard task as he was still overstimulated by the pleasure he had received over the past few hours. To leave him now would be torture. Desire warred with pride as he struggled to form a sentence. “...please...” She stopped heading towards the door and instead went back to her seat. “What do you want then, Gilgamesh?” She asked as she toyed with the remote in her hands.

“I...” He turned to look at her, crimson eyes brimming with unshed tears. “Please...fuck me.” As soon as those cursed words left his lips, he could feel his master's mood shift from playful to something more... primal, sending a shiver up his spine. ...Since when was she his master?

“Good boy.”

The plug was pulled out and discarded to the side, eliciting a moan from Gilgamesh. His body felt so empty, and he craved to be touched all over. Throwing all dignity to the side, he spread his legs wider, hoping that she would take pity on him and finally give him what he needed.

“Such a slut, aren't you? Do you think you've been good enough for this?” With difficulty, Gil turned around to look at her. His eyes widened and he shuddered at the sight of her affixing a strap on to herself. The sheer size of that thing was definitely enough to give him a limp for days, even with servant endurance and healing spells. It was _perfect_. Seeing no response from the dazed king, Gudako slapped his ass firmly, kneading the sensitive flesh as he snapped back to reality from the sudden pain. “Well? What do you want, slut?”

Being tied up and stimulated for two hours, and now being completely degraded and humiliated, especially with the promise of that monstrous strap that could reach all the right places inside him, was too much for Gilgamesh. And now that his master was starting to slap him again, the masochistic pain was starting to break him. Whining, he raised his ass, hoping that he could finally, finally get fucked. Another slap, harder this time and directly underneath his hole. Fuck, he was so close. “Sluts who don't beg don't get rewarded. If you want to be bred, beg for it you filthy _mongrel_.” 

With that, something inside him broke. Hearing his usual name for others being used to refer to him was what pushed him over the edge. With a cry, he came, staining the sheets and himself with his come. Gilgamesh collapsed to the bed, panting. Just when he thought it was over, he startled at another slap. The pleasure of being overly stimulated shot through his body and he moaned. It was too much, yet he wanted more. “Bad boy. Did I say you could come?” “... I'm sorry, master.” Gudako huffed, sitting back on her bed. “At least you know your place now, pet. Well since you already came, you won't need this then.” she gestured to the strap still between her thighs as she undid his restraints.

“No! Please, I need it.” Gilgamesh sobbed. He was too far gone to consider his dignity. All that was left was a broken slut, craving to be filled and fucked until nothing was left of him. “Please put it inside me, master.” She smirked, shifting to a more comfortable position. “If you want it so much, then come here and ride me.”

Whimpering, he crawled unsteadily towards his master and positioned himself over the head of the massive strap. Slowly, he lowered himself down until the head penetrated him, then he stopped. “Haah, master, it's too much, I can't-” His arms were shaking from over stimulation and his face was completely red. “Looks like you just need a little _push_ , don't you?” “Wha- no, no, n-” Both of master's hands grabbed onto his waist and with one swift movement he was pulled down, the strap completely sheathed inside his body.

Gilgamesh screamed. Every nerve was on fire, his vision whited out and his body shook as he came dry, cock spurting out a few drops of pre. His limbs flopped bonelessly around as he completely lost control, asshole clenching uselessly around the huge cock that had invaded his insides, lube leaking out.

“You can't even make an effort to tighten up even after I graciously let you ride me? What a pathetic little bitch you are.” Gilgamesh didn't really listen to the words, nor could he actually comprehend what was spoken to him. He was too far gone, lost in a haze of pleasure. He just moaned brokenly as Gudako shifted slightly and it brushed up against his prostate. Then she really started to move.

The feeling of being so, so full was truly amazing. The stretch, the burn, it was too much yet not enough, and he craved it like a drowning man craved air. Broken moans filled the air of the room as he was fucked into by his master. Gilgamesh couldn't think, let alone speak. His neglected cock just let out a constant stream of cum, one orgasm blending into the next. “You can't even come properly now huh? Useless.” Gudako slowed her thrusts, earning a desperate whine from Gilgamesh. 

“Da Vinci truly is a miracle maker. With this strap on mystic code, I can feel you as if I was fucking you with a real dick. Of course, it can also come like one too, just a lot more. Would you like it, pet? Do you want me to fill you up real good with my seed?” Gilgamesh barely managed to understand her, but decided to agree with whatever she was saying. She was his master, right? So she knew what was best for him, and should make decisions for him. 

“Uh...uh huh?” Gudako smiled and wrapped her arms around her submissive pet. “That's a good boy. Now hold still.” Gilgamesh tried his best to do so, but it was hard to concentrate when he felt so good. Each thrust made his mind go a little more blank, each rub against his insides made him lose a bit more of himself to pleasure.

“Master, please-” He didn't even know what he was begging for anymore. “Hey, look. When I'm completely inside you, you can see my cock pressing against your tummy.” His body and mind were being remade with each push and pull, remolding to suit his master's pleasures. “Does it feel good if i press dow-hah, I'm coming. Take it all, pet.” With that, she stilled and came with a sigh, come filling his insides, pressing up against his walls. She also pressed down on his stomach firmly, trying to feel her own member through his abdomen. 

This was too much, even for him. With a last whimper, he relaxed into her arms as he started wetting the bed, embarrassment and relief mixing and feeding into his subservience mindset, making him sink deeper. He should just let Master take care of him fully… Master knows best for him…

“Ah, you wet the bed too. Such a naughty pet...” Gudako patted her pet's head after he had nearly passed out. Pulling out, she prodded his leaking asshole, full of her come. “But that's what I love about you, my pretty pretty pet~” Quickly, she shoved back into him, earning a startled moan from him. “Now, I said I was going to fill you up completely, so… prepare yourself~”

Few weeks later  
“Master!!! Gilgamesh is being mean to the sabers again!!”  
…  
“Honestly, how many times do I have to teach you a lesson, Gil?” Gudako tapped her foot at the lounging King of Heroes. Gilgamesh just grinned back. “As many times as you want to.” Gudako growled and straddled him, pulling down his collar and revealing a neck riddled with bruises and hickeys, with the cherry on top being a gold and black choker. “Remember your place, _pet_.” Red eyes gleamed greedily. “I always do, _master~_ ”


End file.
